Shaun
''Shaun '' is shown as a leading member of the flock of sheep in Shaun the Sheep. He is the main character of the show and the pet sheep of the Farmer. Shaun exhibits human intelligence, creativity, and behaviour in the barnyard, more so than in his A Close Shave appearance. Shaun antics often lead to comic mayhem, with the little sheep having to avoid the flock's sheepdog Bitzer and The Farmer. Shaun the Sheep is an extraordinary creature who is very good natured to his fellow sheep. He is the one who usually gets the rest of the flock into trouble, but he also gets them out of trouble, too. This is completey different to his childish behavior in A Close Shave, and is obviously no longer a lamb. He is voiced by Justin Fletcher. FYI:he says blehh many times, In "Shaun the farmer" he says it when the farmer vomits, in "Championsheeps" he said it be cause of the stinky socks, in "The Smelly Farmer" he said it cause of the farmer BFF:Lawson, Timmy's mother, Bitzer Weakness:he can't stand the taste of dandelions Secret:Under his wool is a vest and he likes sunbathing Likes:Hanging out with his friends, eating grass and dancing Background Information *The fleece on Shaun's head is revealed to be fake. In If You Can't Stand the Heat he removed it to use as a cloth to absorb his sweat. In Operation Pidsley he hid a bunch of photographs under it. In Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow he removed it to use the farmer's wig. In the Series 3 intro, he used a head dryer on it, blown away and put it back on. Shaun the Sheep the Movie Shaun will appear in the movie as the main protagonist. Lovable but mischievous Shaun loves a good adventure whenever the opportunity presents itself. In his first feature film, Shaun had no end of enthusiasm for exploration and once again his curiosity has got the better of him – leading the Flock to the dizzying heights of the Big City. While his inquisitive nature tends to land him and the Flock in trouble more often than not, Shaun is always there to pick up the pieces and to help get his friends out of a scrape. While his plans aren’t always the best idea, he’s a good pal to have around and he’s the best of the bunch for quick thinking and making decisions. Trivia * In "Cat Got Your Brain?", he and Pidsley's minds were switched, even though he keeps his sheep ways. Gallery Shaun card.png Shaun1.jpg Bull.jpg Pushing Shirley.jpg Shaun football.jpg Shaun skate trick.jpg Shaun kite.jpg Shaun football kick.jpg Shaun thinking.jpg Flock1.jpg Hide and squeak.jpg Mother Hen and chicks.jpg Sheepart.jpg Shaun and Bitzer1.jpg Flock with radio.jpg Sheepyard1.jpg Bull seeing red1.jpg Sheeps and the tires.jpg Ewe a Merry X-mas last1.jpg Plan with the Pigs.jpg Shaun's night party1.jpg Shaun and Bitzer explore messy camp.jpg Shaun takes morning exercise.jpg Timmy Tizzy 2 dolls.jpg Shaun takes bath1.jpg Shaun takes apples2.jpg After ski-ing1.jpg Horrors Little Sheep house1.jpg Shaun dance party1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Major characters